


SCENE

by sei_heichou



Category: Tenimyu RPF
Genre: 8th generation, Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, Out of Character, ReoKuma - Freeform, ReoKuma is here, Tenimyu 3rd
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sei_heichou/pseuds/sei_heichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kalau sampai ada Kazuki atau yang lain, Takuma tidak akan kumaafkan selamanya.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	SCENE

**SCENE**

**_Cast:_ **

**_Tenimyu 3rd (8th gen)_ **

**_Zaiki Takuma – Honda Reo_ **

**_Tanaka Ryosei, Furuta Kazuki, Sana Hiroki_ **

**_Warning_ _[!]: OOC, typo[s], ambiguous._ **

**_I don't own the casts._ **

* * *

 

**_“Ini cokelat untuk Reo. Ayolah berdamai. Nanti kalau Reo tidak mau latihan bersamaku, Motoyama-_ san _bisa mengamuk, lho.”_**

* * *

 

**.**

“Reo? Kau yakin, Ryosei? Coba cek dulu skenario—“

“Kau ingin aku mengecek berapa kali lagi, _buchou_?”

“Tapi Ryosei—“

Takuma menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ada rasa ragu, bingung dan sedikit takut. _Team Live Seigaku_ menuntutnya untuk mengangkat tubuh Reo dengan posisi yang sedikit berbahaya. Kedua kaki Reo akan ada di pundaknya lalu bocah—orang itu akan melakukan gerakan _sit up_ , hanya saja alasnya bukan lantai, tapi badan Takuma yang sedang berdiri. Tidak apa-apa, sebenarnya. Bukan tugas yang berat apalagi mustahil.

“Tapi aku berat begitu? Lalu Takuma- _kun_ takut tulangnya retak-retak kalau mengangkatku?”

 _Perfect timing_.

Waktu yang sempurna untuk membuat Takuma merasa tersiksa satu hari ini, dan kemungkinan beberapa hari kedepan, dengan keadaan yang sama, Reo yang akan mengomel sepanjang hari dengan bumbu sindiran-sindiran tajam spesial untuk Takuma. Jika sudah begitu, latihan akan terasa menyebalkan, lebih susah daripada biasanya. Dalam keadaan normal saja Reo susah diajak bekerjasama. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Eiji generasi kedelapan itu termasuk lelaki yang sulit diam, banyak bergerak dan hampir setiap saat mengoceh. Tapi sekarang sepertinya keadaan jauh lebih parah. Sebenarnya, Reo akan banyak diam jika sedang kesal, tapi sekali bersuara, siapapun bisa sakit hati mendengarnya.

Dan hari ini Takuma akan jadi korban.

Salahnya sendiri, sih. Eh—bukan. Salah paham saja, sebenarnya.

Karena terlalu lama berpikir, Takuma tidak sadar jika Reo sudah pergi dari hadapannya. Melangkah menjauhi Takuma sambil mendengung seperti lebah. Reo sudah pasti sedang mengumpat Takuma.

“Sudah, jangan terlalu lama berpikir, _buchou_. Nanti adegan kalian bisa gagal. Motoyama- _sensei_ pasti mengamuk, lho.”

Ryosei ikut menjauh, berjalan sambil membaca naskah, meninggalkan Takuma yang masih menjambak pelan rambutnya. Kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Ruang latihan hanya tinggal berisi tiga orang. Ada Takuma sendiri, beserta Kazuki dan Sana yang sedang memandangnya dengan penuh rasa ‘ _turut berduka cita’_.

“Kalian kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Ingin kusuruh lari keliling lapangan sepuluh kali.?”

Ancaman Takuma hanya berbuah tawa usil dari Sana dan Kazuki.

“Ini kan Takubo, bukan Tezuka _buchou_. Tidak mempan.”

Kazuki mengibaskan tangan lalu ber- _high five_ dengan Sana.

“Takubo pasti berpikir adegan nanti berpasangan denganku kan? Tadinya aku pikir memang begitu. Tapi sepertinya Reo- _kun_ yang beruntung.”

Takuma hampir menyerah. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Membujuk Reo itu tidak segampang membujuk keponakannya yang sedang merjauk, yang bisa diam dan menurut lagi pada Takuma dengan mudahnya jika diberi sebatang cokelat.

Tunggu dulu.

Cokelat?

Reo suka makan yang manis-manis, bukan?

Takuma berbalik badan, berlari menghampiri tas ranselnya. Lesung di pipi Takuma muncul saat ia menemukan sebatang cokelat yang dibelinya di _konbini_ di  perjalanan menuju tempat latihan ketika membuka resleting tasnya.

“Hei, Kazuki. _Buchou_ lupa lho kalau hari _Valentine_ itu tanggal 14 Februari. Lihat! Sekarang Takuma- _buchou_ ingin menyatakan cinta dengan sebatang coklat pada Reo- _kun_.”

Telinga Takuma memerah.

“Sana, akan kulaporkan pada ibumu kalau hari ini kau membuang bekal makanannya.”

.

“Takuma bodoh.”

Reo yang tengah bersandar pada salah satu pilar di luar gedung latihan memainkan ponselnya, menekan-nekan tombol virtual di layarnya, mengetik beberapa kata yang terlihat berulang sambil mendengus kesal.

_‘Takuma bodoh. Buchou paling bodoh. Takuma bodoh.’_

“Wah, wah, padahal beberapa waktu yang lalu aku baru dapat _mention_ _‘Takuma daisuki’_ sekarang sudah berganti jadi ‘ _Takuma bodoh’_. Reo jahat sekali.”

“Siapa suruh tidak mau menggendong—“

Badan Reo tersentak pelan, terkejut saat melihat Takuma yang berada di belakangnya sambil membungkuk, terlihat sedang mengintip layar ponsel Reo, yang dengan segera dimasukkan Reo ke dalam saku celananya. Reo berdiri menghadap Takuma, lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

“Kau—mengapa kau ada di sini?”

Telunjuk Reo tepat berada di depan hidung Takuma.

“Hey, tidak sopan menunjuk orang yang lebih tua, Reo- _kun_.”

“Oh, Takuma merasa lebih tua? Baiklah, nanti kupanggil KAKEK TAKUMA.”

Reo menarik telunjukanya dan hendak pergi. Tapi sayangnya tidak jadi. Takuma sudah memegang ujung kaos yang dipakai Reo, lalu menariknya hingga Reo berjalan mundur kembali. Satu tatapan tajam yang diberikan Reo secara cuma-cuma menusuk mata Takuma.

“Maaf, Reo, bukannya aku tidak mau menggendongmu. Kukira aku akan beradegan seperti itu dengan Kazuki atau si Fuji.”

“Oh jadi buchou lebih memlilih Ryoma dan Fuji? Fanservis? Ingin semua penonton berteriak-teriak begitu? Biar heboh? Ya sudah, minta saja Motoyama- _sensei_ memasangkan kalian.”

“Reo- _kun_.”

Sebenarnya Takuma sedikit tidak terima, tapi demi kejayaan Tenimyu, sepertinya ia harus mengalah dan berdamai dengan Reo.

 “Bukan begitu. Aku kan hanya mengira-ngira saja. Aku siap kok menggendong Reo- _kun_. Tidak berat pastinya. Kurus begitu.”

Takuma mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh badan Reo. Melihat Reo dari ujung kaki hingga kepala dengan satu tangan memegang dagu sambil mengangguk beberapa kali.

 “Takuma!”

“Iya, iya. Maaf.”

“Tidak diterima. Sudah minggir, aku ingin masuk dan melanjutkan latihan.”

Reo kembali melangkah, tapi Takuma sudah maju selangkah dihadapannya. Terpaksa Reo berhenti, daripada menabrak badan Takuma. Bahaya. Dilihatnya Takuma mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang sedang menggenggam sebatang cokelat

“Ini cokelat untuk Reo. Ayolah berdamai. Nanti kalau Reo tidak mau latihan bersamaku, Motoyama- _san_ bisa mengamuk, lho.”

“Biar saja Takuma diamuk Motoyama- _sensei_.”

Rupanya Takuma harus berusaha lebih keras.

“Ini adegan bersama, Reo. Bukan aku saja, Reo juga akan dimarahi. Mau?”

Reo berdecak sebal. Sepertinya Takuma benar. Adegan bersama yang gagal berarti dua kali lipat kemarahan yang akan didapat dari Motoyama- _sensei_. Membayangkannya saja membuat Reo bergidik. Seram. Pada akahirnya Reo kembali menatap _buchou_ -nya, masih sedikit ragu menerima permintaan maaf dari Takuma. Tapi menit berikutnya, Reo meraih cokelat dari tangan Zaiki.

“Jadi kita baikan, ya?”

Takuma mengacungkan jari kelingking, berharap Reo membalasnya dan mengaitkan miliknya pada jari Takuma. Sayangnya tidak semudah itu.

“Ini demi latihan saja. Aku belum ikhlas memanfaatkan Takuma.”

“Kok begitu?”

Reo mendorong badan Takuma dari hadapannya agar sedikit menepi dan tidak lagi mengahalangi jalan. Reo melenggang pergi menuju tempat latihan sambil mengacungkan cokelat pemberian Takuma

“Kecuali pulang latihan aku diitraktir es krim sebanyak yang aku mau. Tapi aku saja. Kalau sampai ada Kazuki atau yang lain, Takuma tidak akan kumaafkan selamanya.”

**.**

**_FIN_ **

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Finally, ReoKuma! If no one ships them, I do.


End file.
